callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified, and in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAMAS (referred to as FAMAS F1 in the game files) is found in several levels throughout the campaign, often used by Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camo, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and it is the rarest weapon in the game when it is outfitted with Woodland Camouflage, which can only be found in the following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign missions "Contingency" and "Museum", where it can be seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-A-Class stats says it has low damage, although it does as much damage as a M16A4, SCAR-H, AK-47 and TAR-21. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required for a kill at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst, allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat; the FAMAS has much less recoil than the M16A4 with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and Thermal Scope, although the M16A4 has even less recoil with the Holographic Sight when compared to a FAMAS with the same attachment. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The Suppressor is available but will reduce the range of the one-burst kill, losing the main advantage of this weapon over the automatic Assault Rifles. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 within the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Suppressed SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:FAMAS MW2.png|The FAMAS in first person. FAMAS Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. FAMAS Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the FAMAS. FAMAS White Tape MW2.png|The FAMAS with White Tape Camouflage. FAMAS White Tape 3rd person MW2.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique White Tape Camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAMAS returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a fully automatic weapon with an un-capitalized name, as the Famas. Campaign The Famas can be found in the later missions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, such as "WMD", mainly carried by CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is Mason's primary starting weapon. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked in Create-A-Class, and is available for purchase at level 14. In terms of damage, the FAMAS has a lower damage per bullet than other Assault Rifles, on par with the Enfield and the AUG. The FAMAS can achieve a 3-hit kill to the body and head up close, but at a range, the Famas will require 4 bodyshots to kill an enemy, or 3 headshots. The range of the weapon is on par with the Enfield and AUG as well, as it's inferior to the other assault rifles. To counterbalance this low damage and range, the Famas has a devastating rate of fire. At 937 RPM, even SMG's will find themselves hard pressed at close-range. In terms of accuracy, the Famas has a mixed bag of accuracy. It has extremely clear chevron sights, but the recoil is very heavy, which kicks upwards and to the left, every time. Players can counterbalance the recoil by adjusting their aim in the opposite direction. Handling speeds of the Famas were nerfed, and are lower than other assault rifles. The Famas has the regular movement speed of assault rifles, but the ADS time is half a second slower than every Assault Rifle, and the hipfire spread is larger than every assault rifle the [[FN FAL]], making its close range capabilities somewhat less useful than an AUG. As well, reload times are rather slow, at 2.5 seconds/3.3 seconds, depending on a full/dry reload. Due to the Famas' gluttonous need for ammunition, these slow reloads will be very frequent. The Famas gains the usual assortment of weapon modifications, underbarrels, and optical sights. The Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight provide an alternative means of aiming with the Famas if the weapon's iron sights are disliked. Which one is selected is up to preference of the player. The ACOG and the Infrared Scope are the long range optical sights. The Famas' ACOG and Infrared Scope are both American. The recoil is magnified and the already sluggish ADS time is hampered, making this for a bad option for the Famas. The Suppressor gives the Famas a stealth factor, and removes muzzle flash. Due to this having minimal effect on the Famas' time to kill, it is often seen as a pure benefit for the Famas, except if other attachments are desired. Extended Mags and Dual Mags are both viable options for the Famas. Extended Mags allows the Famas to tackle more enemies at once, while Dual Mags makes the Famas reload faster, and gives it two extra magazines, both of which severely assist the Famas' need for ammunition. The underbarrel attachments are available, with little surprise. The Masterkey and Flamethrower provide CQC prowess when needed. Unless the Famas user is low on ammunition, these attachments don't help the Famas much up close, as its already one of the most powerful fully automatic weapons in CQC. The Grenade Launcher has a hefty price tag in return for being able to clear interior buildings and objectives with relative ease. In terms of perks, ones that can patch up the Famas' weaknesses prove to be very useful. Scavenger, especially the Pro version, is a godsend for the Famas, as it'll constantly need ammunition, and its reserve would easily run dry without it. Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim can resolve key handling weaknesses the Famas has, making reloading and aiming much faster, or making hipfire very reliable, respectfully. In conclusion, the Famas is a high maintenance weapon: the perks and attachments for the Famas must be chosen carefully, as they can ultimately determine your success and demise, equally. While it may not have the superior handling of the AUG, it has a feel that many players are accustomed to, and those who can't use the AUG effectively can find more success in the Famas, which is unlocked earlier, and has a more predictable recoil. The Famas can mow down players from almost any range, which is its key to success. Take advantage of its extreme versatility, and the Famas will be a valuable weapon for many players. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies In Zombies, the Famas can be acquired only from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a high fire rate and power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots, since the Famas only requires a few bullets to kill a zombie even past round 8. Overall, it's not an ideal weapon to use, as the reserve ammo is very low, added on top of the high fire rate which could leave the player dependent on Max Ammo or their other weapon after 1 or 2 rounds. Its killing power is not very hindering, though, and does not require perks to use effectively. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "G16-GL35". The gun comes with an increased magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a happy face reticle but with a random color. It is one of the weaker assault rifle upgrades, having among the lowest bullet power and ammo reserves, only on par with upgraded SMG's. It's killing power is on par with Assault Rifle standards, but you may want to depend on a heavier weapon when ammo becomes an issue. The AUG is a better alternative to this gun, although it will always use the bizarre Swarovski Scope. Famas vs. G16-GL35 Gallery Famas BO.png|The Famas. Famas Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. Famas reloading BO.png|Reloading the Famas. Famas Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Famas. Famas 3rd person BO.png|The Famas in third-person with Ice Camouflage applied. Famas Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Famas. ELITE Famas.png|Render of the Famas. Famas Red Dot Sight Suppressor Third Person BO.png|Famas that is equipped with Red Dot Sight and Silencer, in third person G16-GL35 BO.png|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35". G16-GL35 ADS BO.jpg|Aiming the "G16-GL35". Famas BOZ.png|The FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. G16-GL35 BOZ.png|The G16-GL35 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAMAS was scheduled to make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was most likely going to be in the hands of GIGN, and appears to be replaced by the Type 95. It was cut fairly early in development. GIGN soldier holding the FAMAS MW3.png|The FAMAS used by a GIGN soldier. FAMAS cut texture MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Famas returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Not much is different than the Black Ops variant besides a higher recoil pattern. Call of Duty Online The FAMAS reappears in Call of Duty Online. Attachments (Incomplete list) *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Laser Sight *Heartbeat Sensor Gallery FAMAS icon CoDO.png|Another icon of the FAMAS without a magazine; note that this one has some differences including the trigger guard and barrel. Video Trivia General *In both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is an unusable bipod on the side of the weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-A-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas, G16-GL35, is leet speak for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally or if an underbarrel attachment is equipped. **Also engraved on the side is "MAS .223" and "SA 3750402." *On the Create-A-Class display, the Famas's magazine goes through the player model's right forearm. *On the Wii version, the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions. *When a camouflage other than gold is applied, the tape on the weapon's stock changes color to match the gun. References Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles